


Do Trees Feel Pain?

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Night, Post Season 1, Rayllum, Raylum, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla wakes Callum up in the middle of the night.[Prompt taken from that-odd-fangirl on tumblr]





	Do Trees Feel Pain?

“Callum, Callum.” Rayla said as she poked the sleeping teen. He groaned as he opened his eyes, remembering that he was in a sleeping bag, outside. Yes, it was outside, since he saw the stars Ezran was sleeping curled up next to Bait and Zym. “Callum.”

“What’s up Rayla? Is it important? Because I kind of wanna sleep. You should too.”

“You know I’m nocturnal. It’s no fun watching all of you sleep, and my body refuses to sleep during nights even though I’m trying, you know that. But this is important, I realized something.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Well, earlier you said trees were living.”

“And?”

“If trees are living things, do they feel pain?”

“Rayla, it’s the middle of the night. I know you’re nocturnal but please try to go back to sleep, I’m tired.”

Yes, Callum was speaking the truth. Every time he blinked, it was almost impossible to open his eyelids again, his body wanted him to let go, lay down and embrace being asleep like any normal person (human atleast) would be at this hour.

“But do they feel pain? Callum, I have to know if they feel pain.”

Sigh.

“If I say no, will you let me sleep?”


End file.
